The primary objective of making this cross was to produce a new rose variety having the vigorous growth, mounded plant form, continuous blooming habit, and attractive flower form of the female parent and the attractive petal color and winter hardiness of the male parent. The pollination occurred in late spring 2004. Seed from this cross germinated during the winter of 2004/2005 and ‘ZLECharlie’ was identified as a superior seedling and was first asexually propagated during the summer of 2005.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the polyantha commercial class designated ‘ZLECharlie’. ‘ZLECharlie’ was originated by me by crossing two of my unnamed, unreleased seedling selections. The female parent of ‘ZLECharlie’ is a seedling selection designated 2002-22 and the male parent is a selection designated Poly A.